pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clash of Clubs
The seventh episode of Season 39. The boys and their friends have clubs, but trouble brews and they go to battle. Doofenshmirtz creates a machine that can destroy any sort of weaponry. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are busy building a fort for an awesome club. It's looking great, until Buford disapproves of the design. Phineas says that there's nothing wrong with this design, it's totally normal. It just isn't appealing to Buford. He storms off and goes to make his own club. Phineas and Ferb shrug and go inside their club. Their club members include themselves, Baljeet, Irving, and Ethan. Buford managed to get people in his club. That includes himself, Caleb, Dylan, Ford, and Albert. Buford declares a battle between the clubs. They need to send out some reinforcement. He wonders if they could steal Perry for reinforcement. Perry is rocketing towards Doof's HQ. He bursts in and is trapped inside a level 10 elixir storage. Doof presents the Weaponry-Away-Inator. He demonstrates with the weaponry Norm once used. He says he'll make all the weapons disappear because he is planning to attack the city using a giant, killer robot. He shows him the blueprint for it, and asks if it looks diabolical enough for Perry. Meanwhile, Phineas receives a message from Ethan that Buford is declaring war against their club. Phineas knows what to do. He gathers an army of troops and sends them off to attack Buford's club. When the troops get to Buford's club, they are surprised. To their surprise, there's a whole village with defenses, resources, and everything. The troops think it's a good idea to attack. Buford is crossing his fingers that their defenses can hold them back. Then, Dylan reminds Buford of some of the troops inside their castle. Buford thinks they still have a chance. Meanwhile, Perry is thinking of a way to escape his trap. He calls out for a hog rider, and it smashes the elixir storage open. Doof is wondering how that guy on the hog got here. Perry and the hog rider beat up Doof. Meanwhile, the troops Phineas and Ferb sent out to Buford's club are winning the battle. But there's one problem. The castle holds three dragons! The troops make an effort to stop them, but they lose. Buford's club won! The club cheers and they go to Phineas and Ferb's to rub it in their faces. Meanwhile, Perry and the hog rider finish off Doof, and they send him flying. Perry rips up his blueprint for the diabolical robot, and the hog rider starts banging away at the Inator. He hits it a few times, in the process hitting the fire button and the self-destruct button. All the troops that Phineas and Ferb trained are gone, and so are all of Buford's defenses. Albert gives Irving a wet willy. Buford is getting up in Baljeet's grill. Phineas says to calm down, because everyone is welcome to Phineas and Ferb's club. Everyone shrugs and goes inside Phineas and Ferb's club, all except for Albert. Albert just leaves and says he's going to spend the rest of the day watching Stumbleberry Finkbat. Songs *''Clash of Clubs'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Did you remember the lemonade this time?" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp... Continuity *Doofenshmirtz zaps Norm's past weaponry ("Norm Unleashed") *Stumbleberry Finkbat is mentioned ("Nerds of a Feather") Allusions *'Clash of Clans': The entire episode is revolved around the popular game from Supercell Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39